eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ljubav je
|year=2016 |semiplace=11th |semipoints=104 |position=-- |points=-- |previous=Korake ti znam |next=-- |conductor = --}} Ljubav je was the Bosnian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm performed by Deen, Dalal Midhat-Talakić, Ana Rucner & Jala. The country returned to the contest after a financial struggle making them unable to pay contest fees. It was performed 17th in the first semifinal following Iceland and preceding Malta. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 104 points, failing to qualify for the final. The group also recorded an English version called "Love Is All" Lyrics Bosnian= Trebat će mi tvoje tijelo Kad oči zatvorim Oko mene sve je bijelo Čak i sivi zidovi Neman kome da se vratim Samo tebi vjerujem Dugove ću sve da platim Na ljubav se zaklinjem Ljubav je začarani krug Svako dođe na svoj red Svako plati svoj dug Ljubav je sve što imamo Svako bira svoj grijeh Jedno drugom praštamo ... praštamo Tako trebam tvoje tijelo Kad oči zatvorim Srce se u tebe klelo Kako da ti oprostim Nemam kome da se vratim Samo tebi vjerujem Dugove ću sve da platim Na ljubav se zaklinjem Mjesto kapetana budem biro sam da budem pirat Mjesto sretan da budem biro sam tugu u inat Moja priča je rulet ulažem ne znam kasirat Njenim očima uklet viš se ne znam nasmijat Pa me mami toplinama nakon čaše dvije vina Al ona nije ta što će mi sutra roditi sina Opet ni jedna ne zna me tako magično dirat Opet tragicno pijan, jer djavo ne da mi mira! Ljubav je začarani krug Svako dođe na svoj red Svako plati svoj dug Ljubav je sve što imamo Svako bira svoj grijeh Jedno drugom praštamo Praštamo |-| Translation= I’ll need your body When I close my eyes Everything’s white around me Even the gray walls I’ve got no one to come back to I only trust you I’ll pay all my dues I swear by love Love is an enchanted circle Everyone gets their own turn Everyone pays their due Love is all we’ve got Everyone chooses their own sin We forgive each other ... we forgive I need your body so much When I close my eyes The heart swore by you How can I forgive you? I’ve got no one to come back to I only trust you I’ll pay all my dues I swear by love Instead of being a captain, I chose to be a pirate Instead of being happy, I chose to be sad in spite My story’s a roulette — I invest, but don’t know how to cash out Cursed by her eyes, I don’t know how to smile anymore And she lures me with her curves after a glass or two of wine But she ain’t the one who’s gonna give me a son tomorrow Then again, no other woman knows how to touch me in such a magical way I’m tragically drunk, yet again ‘cause the devil won't leave me alone! Love is an enchanted circle Everyone gets their own turn Everyone pays their due Love is all we’ve got Everyone chooses their own sin We forgive each other We forgive Videos Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers